


Stapled

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Supplies, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle wants Lester to stay in the office where he's safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stapled

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Lyle borrowed from his creator with permission.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Lyle stormed into Lester's office like a hurricane, slamming the door shut behind him.

Lester raised one elegant eyebrow and looked calmly back at the furious Lieutenant. "My job?" he suggested.

"Your job is not to go through anomalies!" Lyle shouted, slamming his hand onto the desk and making the computer monitor rattle alarmingly. "Your job is to sit here and balance the budget. You're not meant to be fighting anything more dangerous than politicians."

"My job is to do whatever needs to be done, Lieutenant Lyle," Lester enunciated slowly, as if speaking to an idiot. "And someone had to go through that anomaly and find the missing children."

"It's not your job," Lyle insisted, advancing on Lester until the other man had to turn his chair and tilt his head back to look at him. "It's mine."

"Well, perhaps next time you should invest in a satellite navigation system or at the very least give the map to someone with a better sense of direction than young Finn, which from today's evidence I would suggest includes Miss Maitland's pet dinosaur. Then you can ensure that you arrive at the anomaly in time to perform your normal heroics and Hart and I won't have to do your job for you," Lester bit out. He hadn't chosen to go through the damn anomaly on a whim; he had been left with no choice when the Special Forces' vehicle had gone missing for an hour en route to the anomaly site.

"From now on you're staying at the ARC, if I have to ..." Lyle flailed, looking for an appropriate threat, when his eyes fell on the stapler. Snatching it up he continued, "... if I have to staple you to your damn desk." Before Lester could react, he shot several staples into the other man's tie, stapling a good four inches of it, including both ends, to the desk, and trapping Lester in his chair.

Lester tried to loosen his tie enough to slip it over his head, but with both ends stapled to the desk there just wasn't enough give in the material for him to manage it. "Let me go now!" he ordered coldly, his voice emotionless, but his eyes flashing with barely held back fury.

Lyle hesitated, slowly realising he'd gone too far. The tone of Lester's voice was like a cold shower, killing his earlier temper. Deep down he knew Lester was right and that the other man had had no choice but to go through the anomaly and rescue the two missing children. It had closed barely five minutes after the soldiers had finally arrived; if Lester and Stephen had waited the children would have been lost for good.

He sighed and bowed his head, kicking the carpet with the toe of his boot. "I'm sorry." He hesitated and then ploughed on despite the heat he could feel flooding his face. "I was scared. We got there and Claudia was the only one in sight and she said you and Stephen were on the other side of the anomaly and I was scared you were going to be trapped and I wasn't going to be able to rescue you."

Lyle's uncharacteristic admission leeched most of Lester's anger away, leaving him with an annoying urge to comfort the younger man instead – once he could move, anyway. "Jon … I didn't go through the anomaly lightly. I couldn't see any other choice."

"I know. It was the right thing to do," Lyle admitted grudgingly. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it. It's our job to take those risks; you shouldn't have had to do it. I'm sorry about taking it out on you."

"Are you going to apologise for stapling me to the desk as well?" Lester asked dryly. "Or better yet, unstaple me!" He emphasised the last two words, twisting his head as much as he could to look at Lyle.

A small smile crossed Lyle's face and he leant down to rest one hand on Lester's back, feeling his body heat through the thin material of his shirt. "Oh, I don't know. I think I could make you thank me for stapling you to the desk." He was so close that his breath was ghosting across the nape of Lester's neck, making him shiver almost imperceptibly. "I could bend you over the desk and show you just how sorry I am for shouting at you. I bet you'd like that – bent over your own desk, unable to get away, while I fuck your sexy little arse, knowing that if you make too much noise your secretary is going to come and investigate or maybe the fragrant Claudia. Just think, she could walk in and see me with my cock up your arse, while you beg for more."

Lester groaned. "You are an evil man, Jon. I think it's going to take a hell of a lot more than a quickie in my office for you to make up for stapling me to the desk." He grinned. "But you're welcome to do your best."

Lyle laughed. "Much as I'd love to see his face, I'd better lock the door so that Stephen doesn't interrupt us with his report. I don't want to give him any ideas Ryan's going to blame me for later." Matching actions to words, he quickly crossed the office and clicked the lock into place, and then he turned back to Lester and smiled slowly. "Stand up and lean over the desk, James. I promise by the time I'm done you'll never be able to look at a stapler again."

Lester grinned back and did as he was told. This wasn't how he'd been expecting to end the day, but he thought he deserved some kind of reward after his excursion into the distant past and he intended to exploit Lyle's apologetic mood for all it was worth.

Because of the tie he had to keep his head lowered, close to the desk, rather than looking over his shoulder at Lyle like he normally would. It meant that he could hear him moving around but he couldn't see what the other man was doing. His cock hardened further at the thought. Lyle was right, being helpless, unable to get away and completely at Lyle's mercy was a huge turn on for him. Apparently he hadn't made as good a job of hiding his kinks as he'd thought.

Lyle ran his hands over Lester's suit-clad arse, smirking when the other man jumped slightly. "I definitely have to blindfold you at some point. Oh yeah, tied up and blindfolded would be a good look for you."

Lester bit back a groan. "You're supposed to be apologising, Jon, not indulging your deviant tendencies."

Lyle smacked Lester's arse sharply. "Whose deviant fantasies, sweetheart?" he asked pseudo-innocently. "This wouldn't be much of an apology if it wasn't what you wanted." He leant closer so that he was whispering in Lester's ear again. "If we weren't in your office I'd see how desperate I could make you just by spanking that delicious arse of yours. I'd want to see if I could make you come just from that and then when you did I'd fuck you, with nothing more than spit to ease the way."

Biting his lip hard, Lester dropped his head to rest on his expensive wooden desk. Lyle clearly knew him far too well.

Lyle chuckled, his laugh hoarse and filthy. "Yes, that's what I thought. I knew there was a kinky bastard hidden under those fine suits of yours. And speaking of that, let's see what else is hidden under there." He quickly undid Lester's belt with nimble fingers and slid it out of the loops, before unfastening the trousers and shoving them and the boxers underneath down until they were puddled around Lester's ankles.

Running his calloused hands over the smooth flesh of Lester's arse, he encouraged the other man to spread his legs as far as he could with his feet still caught up in his clothing. He shoved Lester's comfortable desk chair out of the way and then dropped to his knees. He slid his thumbs slowly along the crack of Lester's arse, spreading the cheeks and then leant forwards to teasingly trace the tiny pucker.

Lester shivered and pushed back into Lyle's hands, trying to get him to do something more than tease, but Lyle just gripped him tighter, holding him in place.

Slowly, Lyle traced the pucker over and over again, revelling in the shivers that were running through his lover's frame. "If we weren't in your office I could do this for hours," he murmured. "I love making you lose control."

Before Lester could gather enough brain cells to make a coherent reply, Lyle stabbed his tongue past the twitching muscle and started thoroughly fucking him with his tongue.

Lester groaned, unable to do anything but stand there as Lyle slowly drove him out of his mind. "You're supposed to be apologising, not torturing me."

"I can do both at the same time, honey, or would you like me to stop?" Lyle smirked against Lester's skin. "But I'll tell you what, if you promise me you'll come again when I fuck you, I'll let you come now. Of course if you don't come again, I'll have to punish you later..."

Lester shuddered. "Damn, what's got into you today, Jon? You're not normally this … um..." He struggled to find the right word, not wanting to make it sound like he thought Lyle was normally boring, just a little vanilla.

Lyle snorted. "You're not normally lost for words, sweetheart. I'll take that as a compliment." He pushed his tongue into Lester's body once more, teasing him briefly, before pulling back to say, "I've never suggested anything kinky before because I didn't know what you'd like. Wasn't really sure what I'd like either, but seeing you like this is incredible. I think I'm going to enjoy making you beg. Since you didn't answer the question I'm going to answer it for you, so you'd better hope you can come twice in such a short time or you're going to have plenty of time to regret it."

He reached around and started stroking Lester's hard cock while at the same time he thrust his tongue back into his lover's trembling body. The twin sensations drew a low moan, almost a whimper, from Lester and stole whatever chance he'd had of coming up with an answer.

He tried to push back onto Lyle's questing tongue and then thrust forward into his hand, coming with a quickly bitten off cry and then slumping bonelessly against the desk.

Lyle caught his lover's come or as much of it as he could and then used it to slick his cock. Using the last drops to ease the way he pushed two fingers into Lester's relaxed body, grinning at the groan it provoked. Crooking them he easily found the other man's prostate and rubbed against it roughly, making Lester squirm in a combination of pleasure and pain.

Lester couldn't catch his breath with Lyle constantly tormenting him and he loved it. Lyle could do whatever he wanted and all he could do was stand there and let him. He wriggled as Lyle firmly rubbed his prostate again. It was almost pain, but he wasn't trying to get the other man to stop; he wanted more. He wanted Lyle to fuck him.

Lyle grinned. Lester wasn't going to ask for what he wanted, but that was all right, he hadn't really expected him to. There would be plenty of time for begging later when they got home, especially if Lester didn't come from being fucked. Lyle had plans for what to do with him if he got the opportunity to punish him as he'd threatened to.

Without warning he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. One hard thrust was all it took to bury himself to the hilt in Lester's arse, both of them groaning at the sensation. Lester was tighter than normal, thanks to the lack of preparation, and his body was gripping Lyle's cock so tightly that it seemed like he didn't want to let go.

Lyle took Lester's hips in a bruising grip and started thrusting, pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back in again. It felt incredible to have Lester here like this, begging with his body if not with words for Lyle to fuck him harder. "Christ, you're gorgeous like this," he breathed, bending over so that his body was blanketing Lester's and trapping his cock underneath them against the hard wood of the desk.

Lester squirmed uncomfortably. His cock was aching from the way it was being pushed against the unforgiving desk and in this position he couldn't even get a hand underneath himself to touch it. Lyle's cock felt twice as big as normal as it slammed into him repeatedly and Lyle's fingers were digging uncomfortably into his flesh. Despite that, or more likely because of it, he was more turned on than he could remember ever being. It wasn't enough though. He needed something more to let him come; he needed to be touched.

Letting go of Lester's hips, Lyle reached out and grabbed his wrists, pinning his hands to the desk. "You come from this or you don't come," he growled. "And if you don't come then you're in trouble."

Lester moaned and wriggled. "Jon! I can't..."

"Tough," Lyle grunted, slamming into him again. He bit down on Lester's shoulder, leaving tooth marks in the expensive fabric of his suit jacket. He thrust once more and came with a low moan, burying his face in Lester's back.

Lester squirmed again. "Fuck, come on, Jon!"

Lyle pulled out slowly and grabbed a handful of tissues from one of the drawers to clean them both up with.

Lester started to stand up, as much as he could while still stapled ot the desk, and reached for his hard cock, intending to get himself off since Lyle obviously wasn't going to.

Slapping Lester's hand sharply, Lyle admonished him. "None of that, James. I told you you had to come before I did or I was going to punish you."

"Jon!" Lester glared at him balefully, but he didn't try and reach for his cock again.

Lyle smirked at him. "You always talk about making the punishment fit the crime when you're making Cutter re-write his reports for the hundredth time, so I think we should see how you like it." He picked up the staple remover and quickly unstapled Lester's tie from the desk, letting him stand up. Undoing the tie he ran it through his fingers and smiled wickedly. "Since you didn't come when you were supposed to, I don't think you should be allowed to come until I give you permission. And since I can't trust you to keep your hands to yourself, I'll just have to make sure you can't come until I say."

Dropping to his knees, he turned Lester so that he was leaning back against his desk and then started looping the tie around the base of his cock and then around his balls.

Lester groaned and shuddered, but he spread his legs as far as he could, gripping the edge of his desk so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Christ, Jon, where the hell have you been hiding this side of you?"

Lyle grinned up at him. "You bring it out in me, sweetheart." He checked that the tie was firmly looped around Lester's cock and balls, keeping him hard, but not causing him any real discomfort, and then tied it off. Teasingly he ran one finger along Lester's hard length and circled the head of his penis.

"You're going to stay just like this until I say you can come," he told Lester. "You can get dressed again now and if you're a good boy and don't complain too much, then when we get home I'm going to fuck you again and this time, you'd better come on my cock."

Lester tugged him to his feet, kissing him hungrily. "Just remember turnabout is fair play," he threatened, managing to look intimidating even with his fine silk tie knotted around his straining cock and his trousers and underwear still puddled around his feet.

Lyle smirked. "I don't think so, honey. I think you like it when I order you around and you'd be disappointed if you had to be the one in control." He stroked Lester's cock once more, loving the way Lester moaned and pushed into his hand. "Pull your trousers up, James. We're not going home until you've finished your paperwork." He wriggled his arse as he walked across the room and unlocked the door. "Take your time," he teased. "I'm in no hurry."

Lester scrambled to get his clothing back on as Lyle opened the office door and strolled out, still grinning broadly. He had to struggle to get his trousers done up over his aching erection and he had to swallow a moan when he brushed against it accidentally. He wasn't sure exactly what had got into Lyle, but he was going to find out. Next time he provoked this kind of outburst he wanted to be prepared.


End file.
